FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a handle assembly for portable luggage carts or wheeled luggage and more particularly to a handle assembly which includes a pair of telescoping tube assemblies that carry lock buttons for releasably securing the tubes of the tube assemblies in an extended or retracted position and an actuator and release apparatus for releasing the lock buttons.